


BE SELFISH

by Wolfalpha_Malia



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Baguio City, Christmas Vacation, F/F, loveislove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfalpha_Malia/pseuds/Wolfalpha_Malia
Summary: Two college graduates of the same State University met at their main campus to take the board exams. From simple sitting beside each other under the shade of the tree and having a small conversation reassuring the other to settle their nervousness that blooms into a wonderful friendship. But how will things end if one doesn't want to lost the other when they started to have feelings for each other?
Relationships: Liana Dinesa/Callista Lopez
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	BE SELFISH

It's the day for every Education majors and Psychology majors been preparing to be able to pass the board exams taking place at the main campus, the heart of all satellite campuses around the state. The staffs assigned are arranging every students in alphabetical order and separate them from A-Z that will occupy the prepared classrooms. Liana sitting alone by the bench under the shades of the tree listening to music with her headphones to sooth her nerves while waiting for her assigned room. A beautiful young woman approached her with a tap on her shoulder gently.

Young woman: Mine if I take a seat?  
Liana: *takes off her headphones then smile* Not at all. Go ahead.  
Young woman: *smiles back then took a seat beside the other woman* Nervous?  
Liana: Super. What major are you taking?  
Young woman: Education. Yours?  
Liana: Psychology.  
Young woman: *smiles* I'm Callista Lopez. You can call me Cali.*offers a hand to shake*  
Liana: *takes the hand and shakes gently* I'm Liana Dinesa. Nice to meet you.  
Callista: Why are you alone?  
Liana: Oh, my friends already went to the building they are assigned. What about you?  
Callista: Same. *shrugs*  
Liana: Why education?  
Callista: *smiles* I was inspired from my teachers. They are so compassionate in teaching and guiding children. So I take BEE.

Liana nods as Callista explains. Then Callista asked her back with the same question.

Liana: *smiles sadly* It's kind of too personal, well it's about being bullied and looked down by others for years.  
Callista: *eyes wide open in shock* Pardon for letting you answer that.  
Liana: *giggles* That's okay. The thing is I also wanted to help children who went through the same as I am. I wanted to show them and tell them that they are valid to be accepted and love despite of being different and weird in the eyes of others.  
Callista: *smiles* That's so beautiful.

The two smiles at each other but before they got to a deeper conversation, a staff called the students to go to their assigned rooms as the exam will begin in a few minutes.

Liana: Guess we have to go. Good luck for both of us.  
Callista: Yes. Uhm... Can we see again later by lunchbreak?  
Liana: Of course, why not. *smiles brightly*  
Callista: Perfect. See you here?  
Liana: You bet.

Both students separate their way and went to their respective rooms with a promise to see each other again. Years later, the two are inseparable. They are like attached to each other's hips but all of their friends wonder why they are still not together. They went to work at the same school, Liana as the guidance counselor while Callista is a grade 2 teacher. Everything's perfect, they got to hang out with their friends every free time they got. Sometimes it just the two of them hanging out be it watching movies, played at the arcades and simple taking strolls at the park. Until one day, everything change when Callista distant herself lately. Liana thinks of it as giving her friend some time since they haven't got the Me-time. The get together with their friends lessen and that when their friends got worried. But one day, bonding time was planned by Callista which surprise everyone. So they all agreed and went to a picnic date in Callista's family vacation home. They engaged into a decent conversation when Callista called upon their attention.

Callista: Thank you for being here. My apologies for being distant lately. I'm in need to collect my thoughts on how to deliver this news to all of you.  
Guineveve: Oh please do tell us, Cali. What is this splendid news of yours?

Everyone are now waiting for her to tell them. She's a nervous wreck and breath deeply before sighing.

Callista: I am dating someone.

The atmosphere went on silent after her confession. Most of their friends looks at each other while Liana and Callista are quiet. Liana broke the deafening silence.

Liana: *genuinely smiles* That's a good news Cali. I'm glad you found someone.

Kathleen and Rosaline stares at one another knowing Liana is heartbroken. Yet she's the first to congratulated her friend.

Stephanie: I am happy to hear that Cali. Anyone we know? Who are they?  
Callista: Her name is Jennifer. I met her at the local cafe I mostly staying to finished my thesis. She's really nice and stayed with me until I'm done. Since then we've been seeing each other for quite some time.  
Rosaline: That's thoughtful of her. Congratulations for both of you.  
Liana: Well come on, let's cheers for Cali's relationship. *held her wine glass smiling brightly to her friends*

Everyone follows her lead and cheers for Callista. They went back in a series of conversation hiding their concern for Liana. They all know that Liana using a mask to be happy for Callista because how she loves the woman so much and that they also know how Callista loves Liana too. But they didn't have the guts to asked each other for the fear that the other never reciprocates the affection. Their friends been trying to push them to one another with no luck, now it seems too late and respect Callista's wishes.

While Callista nursing her wine, she take a look of Liana, seeing her makes her heart swell. She hates this feeling, but she was force to choose between two, confessed and got rejected or move on and have a relationship with someone.  
An hour passed and everyone decided to call in the night. After the others cleared up the space and hop in the SUV, that Liana rented. They saw Callista walking to Liana who was near the lake, showing complete calmness while eyes are close.

Callista: Lia? *eyes full of concern*  
Liana: *smiles as she opens her eyes to look at her friend* Hey.

Callista's decision has taken a toll inside her mind and the calm colllective expression of Liana is killing her.

Callista: Are you alright? *close her fists in her sides*  
Liana: I am. Don't worry. *holds Callista's hands with her own while staring at her* Whatever makes you happy then I'm happy. Just remember, if you need me don't hesitate to come running to me. I'll be there for you no matter what. *her thumbs rubbing the back of Cali's hands she's still holding*

Callista loses in words, afraid that her mouth will betray her. She simple nods and smiled back.

Liana: Come on, everyone's waiting.

With a nod as a confirmation, they get in the SUV to go home. Liana was smiling all the way until she successfully brought her friends home. Callista insisted to stay with her which she refused and reassures not to worry about her. Now alone, parked outside her studio apartment, she sighs heavily. Letting the bottled up emotions to set free, crying silently remembering how happy she was with Callista for the past three years. When she started to developed her feelings for the woman, she tried her best to hide it. Because of her past experiences, about the quote she let lingers in her mind was said by her teacher in training, "people come and go". That perhaps being a good friend to Callista is enough and let her go to be with someone the woman was happy the most. But she won't lie on how she wishes to hold Cali around her arms, showering her love and affection for the woman. The most regrettable thing that she did was not confessing her feelings for her friend now that it's too late. After a solid five minutes and her sobs subside, she put on a brave face. Remembering what she said that evening with Cali. As long as Cali's happy, then she will be happy.

~~~~~\\\~~~~~\\\~~~~~\\\~~~~~\\\~~~~~\\\~~~~~

Days turn into weeks that it turns into two months. Callista can sense it on how Liana has been distancing herself. Indulging her well-being with loads of paper works just to avoid seeing Callista most of the time while they are at the school. They still hang out with their friends but they rarely interacted with one another just like they always do when they are still okay. Liana still gives her smiles here and there but Callista knows those are sad smiles. Masking the pain and longing just so to move on and get on with work. She always makes Callista feel awful and live with the regrets. Like Callista was one of the farthest planet in the solar system while Liana was the sun.

After three months, the once bright and welcoming atmosphere was replaced with professionalism and not more than just acquaintances in working hours. Some of their co-teachers can sense the strain relationship between the two. They no longer ate lunch together nor go home together. Liana has always taken overtime to finish some paper works and her manuscript she keeps telling her friend not to worry about her.

Hang out date came and this time Stephanie and Guineveve arranged a short getaway with the helped of Kathleen and Rosaline. Their three days trip will be in Baguio City since Christmas break is approaching. Everyone agrees to help them relax for the incoming holidays, unbeknown to Callista and Liana, their friends are plotting something for them.

~~~~~\\\~~~~~\\\~~~~~\\\~~~~~\\\~~~~~\\\~~~~~

Two more days before Christmas break and their scheduled vacation getaway is nearing. All of them works overtime so that they can enjoy the trip. Callista has been often visiting Liana's office since it's the week's due date of encoding the students grades. She was re-checking her encoded grades when Liana speaks 

Liana: Sorry for being off lately. You know since Christmas is approaching, so have to do a lot of paper works.  
Callista: That's okay, I understand. It's been a lot of pressure to all of us. I'm just glad that we will be having a short vacation after all of this with our friends.  
Liana: *smiles* Yeah. I was thankful that they choose a serene place to relax. It's been years since my last visit, I was like four years old that time.  
Callista: *giggles* Oh my that long? Then we must make this vacation a memorable one. Hope you packed so many warm clothes since it's chilly up there.  
Liana: *Chuckles* I did.

They then went on a complete silence and it's getting a little awkward so Callista speaks.

Callista: We should probably head home. It's getting late and the encoding are done and most paper works too.  
Liana: You're right. Tomorrow is the last school day this year and then vacation time. *make a small dance*

Callista giggles of how she missed this vibrant woman so much. It's been so long since she got to see her this happy. They both re-arrange the stacks of papers and tidied the place. Liana offers Callista to walk with her to her house with a promise that she will take the bus ride home afterwards. Callista was so happy when she's around with Liana and that the said woman finally talks to her after three months. But the unsettling emotions that haunts her slowly breaking her heart as each passing day longing for the woman she truly loves. She has a lot of thinking to do.

~~~~~\\\~~~~~\\\~~~~~\\\~~~~~\\\~~~~~\\\~~~~~

Vacation time and all six friends are excited for their three days trip in Baguio City. Liana drives the SUV that Stephanie rented this time for the trip. As they arrived their destination, they all breath in the chilly air of the city. The majestic view laid upon their eyes as they all awes in wonder. Taking their luggage they all went to their booked suite to settled and take some rest after the long drive.

Inside their suite freshly showered in steamed bath, gathering around the living room to watch some movies in Netflix. They argue what movies to see and Liana makes a solution of draw lots, whoever's first name pops has the privilege to choose the first film. Kathleen's name was chosen and chooses Marvel's Spiderman Homecoming, Guineveve's name was called as the second one to choose a film which a serious case choosing an action movie, followed by Stephanie's and Callista's names choosing a romantic Christmas film to go with the season, next was Rosaline's name with the film related with detectives and lastly Liana's name choosing whatever decent film she can find. As everyone settled down to whatever place they are comfortable munching some snacks they packed. Midnight strikes with the film that Rosaline choose, Liana saw her friends yawning and decided to call in the night since they need to wake up early to explore the city. With a series of apologies not viewing whatever film Liana will choose, she returns them a warm smile and hugs to reassure that she's mostly looking forward to spend the vacation with her friends wherever they are going.

~~~~~\\\~~~~~\\\~~~~~\\\~~~~~\\\~~~~~\\\~~~~~

The sun's peeking at their windows awakening the six women and starts their day, visiting the mess hall of the hotel for breakfast. While they peacefully eating, someone called Callista's name which startled the group. It was Callista's girlfriend, Jennifer.

Jennifer: Morning girls. Fancy seeing you all here.  
Stephanie: Hey, Jenn. Yeah we planned on a short trip since holidays coming.  
Callista: So what are you doing here, Jenn? Jennifer: My colleagues booked a celebration party here after the fashion show was a success. I was shocked when I saw you girls here.  
Guineveve: Well, will you plan to stick with us? That is if your colleagues wouldn't mind.

Kathleen, Rosaline and Stephanie almost faced palm right there when Guineveve offered Jennifer to joined with them. They are planning to get Callista and Liana to finally be together not to separate them more. They all got shocked when Liana encourages the said woman.

Liana: Come on, it will be fun. It's not like everyday we got to go trips like this. *smiles genuinely*  
Jennifer: Well if you girls insisted. What do you say, Cali?  
Callista: Well they approve so why not.

As they finished their breakfast in an awkward silence and a small series of pep talks, they all went out to start the day. Before they set foot outside the hotel, Stephanie, Rosaline and Kathleen tugged Guineveve to scolded her which the said woman apologizes the entire way. Liana using her headphones, listening to music as she looks around her surroundings. Jennifer was walking alongside her girlfriend sensing her odd behavior as she keeps looking at Liana, Jennifer shrugged the feeling and keeps walking. They all went to Burnham park, be it bicycle riding and boat riding. Liana was having fun in the boat she's in with her friends, while Stephanie was with Guineveve on a separate boat alongside the couple. Callista stares at how happy Liana is, those laughter she misses so much. After the whole afternoon full of laughter and tired limbs, they decided to ate dinner at the Mines View Park, the friends let's the couple sit on a separate table to give them space. While eating, the other four keeps looking at the calm Liana with her eyes close enjoying her food. She then opens them to look at her friends which looks away embarrassed. She chuckles.

Liana: What? I'm just enjoying the serenity.  
Kathleen: We are all just worried, that's all.  
Guineveve: Sorry for inviting Jennifer. It was suppose to be our getaway.  
Liana: It's fine you guys. Please don't be too hard on yourselves. Let's enjoy this trip while it last. Okay? *smiles brightly*  
Rosaline: Are you really enjoying?  
Liana: Why wouldn't I be? Of course I am. You are all here with me and that's what really matters.  
Stephanie: We're just making sure.  
Liana: *chuckles* For the last time, I am fine. Trust me. *giving her intoxicating smile*

After the quick break, they all decided to call in the night and went back to the hotel. They give their farewell to Jennifer as they got seperate, taking each other's turn to the steaming shower and went to sleep. Everyone except Liana, as quiet as a mouse she made a small handmade paper lantern that she's going to bring with her when they go to Wright Park. She's already finished the lantern an hour ago but she doesn't feel asleep so she went at the balcony and fill her heart with the beautiful view. The moonlit night guiding the stars scattered the whole canvas, crickets singing the night while fireflies dance with the music. Liana never felt cloud nine before and she surely does know now what it feels, she then decided to sleep so that she won't feel drain for the day's activity visiting Wright Park.

~~~~~\\\~~~~~\\\~~~~~\\\~~~~~\\\~~~~~\\\~~~~~

The sun shining, birds are singing and mists outside the hotel are now fleeting. Liana was the first one to wake up, seeing her friends are still sound asleep she decided for a breakfast food service and makes her way to the steaming shower after her she made the call. Not too long after she showered the food arrives and her friends are slowly waking up. Thanking the waiter and given a some tips, her friends thanks her as they munched their foods. They take turns with the shower as Liana putting her warm clothes, Callista tells Liana that she's going to meet her girlfriend and let their friends know. Liana nods as she let the woman went out.

~~~~~\\\~~~~~\\\~~~~~\\\~~~~~\\\~~~~~\\\~~~~~

Everyone are settled in a bus ride off the Wright Park, seeing the beautiful and nature friendly place. They went on bike rides again and horse back riding, after the rides they all went to the Wright Park's stairs, much to Liana's beaming excitement and her friends frustrated looks. Stephanie and Guineveve pouts while Kathleen and Rosaline smirking at the other panting as well, Callista and Jennifer catching up with their breaths while Liana seems fine, panting but still the vibrant personality written all over her entire body. Encouraging her companions to keep going so that they can admire what's on top. Granted, while all of them trying to steady their breathing they settled at the Shrine as it has shades, shielding them from the sun's piercing stares that afternoon. After an hour resting, and another two hours strolling the place, going to the mansion, and along the lake. They all decided to come down and ate dinner at food stalls they saw earlier. Again with the table arrangement, they let the couple sit together on the other end of the table while Liana was on the other end, their friends sensing that it's best if Liana was away from Callista. While waiting for their orders, Liana was quietly listening to her music with her headphones eyes are close and can see how peaceful she looks. Oblivious that Callista staring at her across the table.

'How come someone heartbroken to be this so calm and collected? She looks so peaceful around us but I know she's hurting. She's hurt because of me, with my stupid mistakes dragging Jennifer along.' Callista sadly thought, without knowing that Jennifer is looking at her staring Liana. Then Jennifer smiles, a decision she has to make.

Food arrives and they feast. While the others finishing their food, Callista went to the bathroom to wash her hands when she found out her girlfriend followed her.

Jennifer: Hey, can I take you for a stroll?

Callista moves her eyes looking at her friends then Jennifer speaks.

Jennifer: Don't worry, I already told them. Come on.

Jennifer lead her girlfriend around the park, it's so calming and it's painfully reminds Callista of Liana. Jennifer smiled then she speaks.

Jennifer: Can I ask something?  
Callista: Yes, of course.  
Jennifer: Do you still love her?

This caught her off guard. Jennifer chuckles to see her reaction.

Callista: I don't know what you're talking about.  
Jennifer: I see how you look at her. Longing for her, so why are you holding back?

Callista feels like throwing up, eyes wide in shocks of where Jennifer is coming from.

Callista: I can't lose her.  
Jennifer: But don't you think you already have? *smiles as she saw the woman bows her head* Did you love me too?  
Callista: *looks at her* Of course I do.  
Jennifer: *still smiling* But not as how you love Liana.

Callista really wants to cry. She knows that she's also hurting Jennifer because she's afraid of losing Liana.

Callista: I'm so sorry, Jenn. *tears are flowing*  
Jennifer: It's okay, I know. *drying up Cali's tears with her thumb as she held her face*  
Callista: What do you mean? *sniffs*  
Jennifer: I knew it from the start that you hesitating to agree to date me because you're scared to confess to her. I also agrees because I was hoping that I can fill your longing from her and for you to moved on. But I should know better because I can't replace her. *smiles* That she's the one your heart is telling you to love.  
Callista: *breaking down sobbing* I'm really, really sorry, Jenn. I never meant to hurt you too. Yes, I do love you too. But-  
Jennifer: It's okay.

Jennifer hugs the crying woman, waiting for her to subside her tears and sobs. After a few minutes Jennifer stares the woman in her arms.

Jennifer: Listen to me, okay? I wanted you to confess to her.  
Callista: But what about you?  
Jennifer: Don't worry about me. I'll forgive you if you confess to her.  
Callista: You sure?  
Jennifer: Positive. Now go, because I know she's waiting for you.  
Callista: Thank you, Jenn. *smiles*

Callista gently let go of Jennifer and makes a run back to the food stand where her friends are.

~~~~~\\\~~~~~\\\~~~~~\\\~~~~~\\\~~~~~\\\~~~~~

Liana finished her meal then looks at the location of the stairs. She grabs her shoulder bag and stand.

Liana: Do you mind if I go back upstairs? I actually forget to film.  
Stephanie: And you just said it now?! *a little louder than she intended*

Their friends cringe as Stephanie rises her voice unintentionally and apologizes.

Guineveve: Go ahead Liana. Take your time.  
Kathleen: If you want we can go with you.  
Liana: *chuckles* I do not wish for you all to go on my behalf. We all know that you're all tired. I'm thankful for your thoughtfulness but I'll be fine, trust me. I'll be back as soon as possible after I film, I promise.  
Rosaline: *sighs* Just come back soon. Safely, okay?  
Liana: I will. *smiles*

Liana then took off upstairs leaving her friends. Meanwhile, Callista came breathless to her friends and draws heavy breathing to calm her pounding heart. Her friends looks at her worriedly and shocked.

Stephanie: Are you alright? What happened?  
Guineveve: *gasps* Where's Jennifer? Did she do something to you?!  
Kathleen: Oh let me have her, I swear if-  
Callista: I'm fine. *pants* I'm fine. she didn't do any harm. I'll explain later, but please where's Liana?  
Rosaline: She went back upstairs to film. She's gone for quite some time.  
Callista: *draws a deep breath then sighs* Okay.

She made a run once again and heard her friends called for her.

Guineveve: WHERE ARE YOU GOING!  
Callista: TO BE WITH LIANA!!!

Making her way to the other side of the stairs after she shouted back. Her friends looks at each other amused.

Rosaline: I guess the plan still works.  
Kathleen: Well hopefully.  
Stephanie: I just wish they see each other before coming back down here. So let's have faith for both of them.  
Guineveve: Well they went through a lot, it's time for them to be happy. This time with each other.

They stares the different paths where their friends take wishing them good luck so that they can see each other there.

~~~~~\\\~~~~~\\\~~~~~\\\~~~~~\\\~~~~~\\\~~~~~

Liana breaths in the chilly night as she reached the top of the stairs. A little breathless but content nonetheless. It's quite disserted since everyone went downstairs to eat. Yet she still saw few people enjoying the evening stroll. She takes her makeshift paper lantern and get the lighter from the pocket in her jacket. Lighting up the small candle inside, surrounding her a small warm glow of yellow and orange. She close her eyes as she held the small lantern in her hands, wishing silently.

' I am thankful to have such wonderful and thoughtful friends. they helped me in so many ways and accepted my weird wacky attics. I'll never trade them to anything. As for Cali, all I wanted was to make her happy. And I can see that, she's content and happy and so I must as well.' She smiles and she let go the small lantern.

In someone's story, be it the protagonist or antagonist or extras, Liana was happy to be part of Callista's story. The famous quotes about if you love someone that you let their happiness comes first before yours is one of the best feeling. After a few minutes staring the floating lantern away, she then plugged in her headphones and play some music as she starts to film.

~~~~~\\\~~~~~\\\~~~~~\\\~~~~~\\\~~~~~\\\~~~~~

Callista feels like dying, her breathing shortening for running as if she's on a marathon. Yet she keeps pushing letting her feet move faster and made up her mind that she rather die trying than giving up. She also mentally slaps her face forgetting to asked which direction Liana took upstairs. Her only hope is that Liana still there waiting for her. As she reach the top, she almost jumping for joy only to think fast and find Liana.

Unbeknown to both women as they passed each other when Callista runs to the Shrine while Liana takes her leave to go downstairs. Callista then taking her last luck and went to the other stairs she didn't went, praying the gods that whoever can hear her to let her know it's still the same stairs Liana take. She almost stumble her way down holding on the railings, she saw Liana walking down the stairs.

'LIANA!' Her mind screams as she pants again. Mindfully as she runs downstairs as fast as she her tired legs can take to reach Liana. When she's finally few steps away from the woman she shouted her name.

Liana was startled when someone familiar called her. She turn around and was surprise from the attack luckily her fast reflexes holds the railing for dear life as her mind process what's happening. Callista hugs Liana as tight as she can huffing for air, heart pounding so hard in her chest that she knows the other woman can hear and feel. Liana let Callista hugs her and she one arm hugs her back as her other hand holds the railings. Sensing that Callista might need to breath, she slowly disentangled herself away the other woman failed as Callista hugs her tighter but not too much as she doesn't want to let her go. Not this time.

Callista: Don't go.

Liana eyes still wide from shocked, stay still as she let the woman steady her breathing back to normal. Callista then looks up staring at her with those loving and shining eyes.

Callista: Liana.  
Liana: Cali? Are you okay? Is something happened? Where's Jenn?  
Callista: I'm fine and so is she. Don't worry.  
Liana: *huffs* You're reckless you know that? We are literally in a hundred steps stairs.  
Callista: I know, sorry. *chuckles nervously*  
Liana: *sighs* Forgiven. But what is it? Why did you follow me? Why didn't you go-  
Callista: I love you.

Liana feels her blood rushes to her cheeks when Cali said those three magical words. She didn't know that she held her breath, exhaling she asked her.

Liana: What did you say?  
Callista: I said I love you.

This time she really makes sure that they are not dreaming. Staring to each other's eyes, she spoke.

Liana: But what about Jennifer?  
Callista: It's alright. We made a deal.  
Liana: But aren't you happy with her?  
Callista: I am. But not as happy as I'll ever be with you. You do love me too, right?  
Liana: I am. *deep red blushes*  
Callista: Then why holding back? Don't you want to be happy? Real happiness that you deserve too?  
Liana: I am already happy. Seeing you and our friends happy makes me happier.  
Callista: Those are external energy of happiness. What about your very own?  
Liana:...... I'm hopeless when it comes to love. That's why no one wants to be with me. The people I have crushed years ago looked down at me when they found out. My classmates for bullies spreading nasty rumors about me.  
Callista: Then they don't know what they are missing. You are the most wonderful and amazing person I've ever met. You don't deserve what happened to you back then. But now you got the chance to be happy, internal happiness. Please stop holding back. If you love me too-*closes her eyes* Then please, kiss me.

Liana was so shocked both from how sincere Cali is and how she really loves her back. Staring at the closed eyes woman in her arms makes her face flustered. She's not afraid of love, in fact she's longing to feel it. But now that it's presenting itself in front of her, she suddenly feels scared. She doesn't want to screw things up between her and Callista. She gently shifts herself to take something from her bag.

~~~~~\\\~~~~~\\\~~~~~\\\~~~~~\\\~~~~~\\\~~~~~

Callista waits patiently, giving Liana the time she needs and letting her words to sink in in her mind. She really do love the woman since the day they met at the main campus. It was love at first sight she later on learned about when it was too late. She understand if Liana may no longer feel the same way after how she chooses to date someone. To her surprise, she feel something contact with her waiting lips and open her eyes. Smiling, she gently push away the small bear keychain she got Liana on her birthday with a matching one. She stares at the flustered woman looking away from her. Callista thinks of how cute Liana is when she's embarrassed.

Callista: Thank you. But for real this time.

Catching up the other woman's attention, she held her face and kisses her lips. Liana caught up surprise and shifts her body to hug Callista while deepening the kiss. 'It's happening!' Callista thought, the kiss was a little stiff but as they indulge themselves, it makes their heart beats in sync with one another.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY TO EVERYONE! I published my first ever One-short story here in ao3. I hope its worth the six hours typing down in my mobile with the story I wrote days ago. I have more incoming so I hope you are going to stay for more. Anyway it's 3am here and I pull all nighters. Please comment down below with your thoughts. P.A.C.E. 😉✌


End file.
